liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Shouto Todoroki
|-|Second Hero Costume= }}]] |-|First Hero Costume= }}]] |-|Third Hero Costume= }}]] |-|Gym Uniform= }}]] |-|School Uniform= }}]] |-|Civilian= }}]] Personal Characteristics Name: Todoroki Shouto Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: 15-17 Years Classification: Hero Height: 176 cm (5'9¼") Allies: *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugou *All Might Description: Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn’t pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye’s iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, Mina Ashido even going as far as to say that he’s the best-looking guy in Class 1-A. Summary Todoroki Shouto (轟 焦 凍 '' Todoroki Shōto ) is a manga character from Boku at Hero Academy. Like the protagonist, Izuku Midoriya, he was inspired by All Might to become a hero. He is the son of Hero Number 02, Endeavor, and considered a prodigy for inheriting his father's flaming power and his mother's ability to create ice. Mentality '''Intelligence:' Self-explanatory Morality: Lawful-Neutral Tastes: Powers and Stats Tier: D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to High and Low Temperatures. Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: City Block level (He was considered the most prodigious and powerful student in Yuuei's Class 1-A, even using only half of his powers. Greater than Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya Easily melted a large ice structure. Created several ice pillars. Easily froze a giant robot. His flames were compared to his father's by All Might, which was able to easily melt a skyscraper), Village with Great Ice Wall ( Easily created a large ice structure. Frozen part of a forest) Durability: At least Building (Resisted attacks by Midoriya and Bakugou. Resisted Iida's kick with Recipro Bjrst to the head) Speed: Hypersonic (Mach 22 at least; Might keep up with Izuku Midoriya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman at least Range: Many meters with flames and ice constructs Weaknesses: Constant use of any of your abilities could lead to a sharp low or high of your body temperature. Initially, it did not use its firepower. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Hero Costume: Shoto's second hero costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat. It is designed to diminish the drawbacks of Shoto's Quirk as much as possible by regulating his body temperature. *'Temperature Resistant Jacket': Shoto's blue jacket is made from a special fire-resistant fiber. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature and supports the vest to help regulate it. *'Combat Vest': The device on Shoto's back is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically heats up or cools down accordingly. Shoto requested his original costume had a device that heated up. *'Utility Belt': There are metal capsules on Shoto's belt that contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Snow Boots': Shoto is outfitted with a pair of white snow boots with spikes under the soles that prevent Shoto from slipping on his own ice. They are later upgraded with straps going across the front of the boots. *'Wrist Guards': As an upgrade to his costume, Shoto received new wrist guards made from the same material as his vest. They appear to help Shoto control the temperature of his ice and flames by keeping the extreme temperatures from traveling up his arms to his upper body. Feats: * Freezing a giant robot. * Create an ice ramp to save your allies. * Freeze a small building. * Creates an ice wave that runs through several trees.. * Generates a considerable fire blast. * Creates a wave of fire that is seen outside a stadium.. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hanrei Hannen: It's Todoroki's peculiarity, translating it would be something like "Half-Cold, Half-Hot", or else "Fire and Ice". It basically allows you to create flames on one side of your body and ice on the other. The disadvantage of this peculiarity is that constant use of either side causes a temperature imbalance in your body, usually a low temperature, as it is more accustomed to using its ice powers shoto.gif|'Ice And Fire' shotoice.gif|'Ice' shotofire.gif|'Fire' Note: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Tier D/1 Category:Tier C/4